Crashworld
by XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX
Summary: He walks the land. She is a creature of the sea. They both walk a thin line, a narrow gap that separates their worlds from one another. When both worlds collide with each other, there will be dangerous consequences.


_Title: Crashworld_

_Date: 27 October, 2005_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Warnings: OOC ness, Alternate Universe, adult themes_

_A/N: _

_I really, really shouldn't start with a new story, but I just couldn't help myself. This story idea has been posted in my profile for some time. And only recently my head startled bubbling with ideas for it. I also did some research on a certain subject, and let's say my imagination started working on creating a main plot this story would revolve around. The first few chapters won't make much sense, but as the story comes along the pieces of the puzzle will come together, forming a whole. There's not much to say about this chapter, except that it mainly functions as a short prologue, an introduction if you will. Oh, and if the warning above wasn't enough, then I will say it again. This is a major alternate universe. At least I think so. The characterisation of some characters will be slightly off. This is probably because it fits better into the story that way. So, if you don't like that, then don't read! Keep an open mind when you read this fic okay. Because this definitely takes a sharp turn away from everything that is considered canon. So consider this a warning! Enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A two-faced pioneer of the grandest kind

An intricate mind

A web spun of such deceitful lies

A loving embrace so blind

_**ChaosMagicianGirl**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Prologue**

As a slender hand reached out to let long curled fingers latch onto a different scroll, jingling sounds of golden bracelets adorning wrists were heard, as if protesting against the sudden unannounced movement.

Grasping onto it, he carefully and gently retrieved one of the many scrolls from the shelves he had been collecting for hours in a row, sorting them and rearranging them back on the shelves in an appropriate way – easy accessible for the students that attended the lessons of Mahado, and the priests in training who came in here to study.

Unrolling this apparently old scroll whose faith he now held in his hands, he handled it in a delicate and careful way.

A lone candle illuminated the room he currently resided in, which proved to be a dim source of light, as he had to squint to read what the first word spelled in Hieroglyphs meant.

His eyes skimming over the content of the scroll, a strange feeling overcame him, telling him this scroll felt like a foreign artefact, seemingly out of place here.

Shaking off this bizarre conclusion, his fingers gently rid the dry, fragile surface of the parchment of the dust it had collected after years of neglect ion.

After this task he could finally identify the first sentence or rather word, although he had to strain to read it.

Spelled in Hieroglyphs it said: **_Atlantis_**

A voice that spoke up from behind him, startled the young priest out of his wits.

"Ah, if I'm not mistaken, that would be the scroll of Pinmei…"

Normally ever observant of his surroundings, this time his skills came short, as he was too engrossed with the content of the scroll lying before him, to hear someone quietly enter the room.

The rustling of robes was heard as he lifted up the candle to identify the intruder who had decided to make his presence known.

The source of light of the candle was enough to dimly lit up the face features of a man many years older than himself, with much more experience as well.

The light of the candle danced in serious, thoughtful brown eyes, belonging to one of his fellow priests. The aging lines on his face were highlighted by the candle light and the sharp contours of his face more prominent.

Narrowing his eyes, he addressed him in harsh, reprimanding tone.

"Dear Ra, Akunadin, you almost scared me to death. Next time, state your presence clearly before you enter a room!"

"Did I now?" enquired the older man in a mocking manner, his brown eyes twinkling with amusement, "Are your keen senses off-key today, my boy?"

"Don't talk down on me," he snarled, unconsciously gritting his teeth, "Now what do you want?"

"Nothing really," Akunadin answered nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders to emphasise his statement, "I was just enjoying a relaxing stroll through the garden and the hallways of the temple, before returning to my chambers, and retiring for the night. But then I passed this room, and noticing the source of light, I decided to investigate who was still present here…"

"Hnn, figures you can't keep your overbearing nosiness to yourself," he dryly commented, a hidden hint of sarcasm laced into his words, which the older man picked up on.

"I may be suffering from "overbearing nosiness" as you so nicely put it. But you have obviously not been able to tame that scathing tongue of yours, young one. And that, wouldn't you agree, makes my "flaw" not that prominent anymore…"

"Perhaps," he admitted rather reluctantly, folding his arms over his chest, a sign of his obvious annoyance at the lingering presence of the older male in the room, "But seeing as your lower on the status chart than me, I will talk how I please. And that includes making use of my scathing tongue as I see fit…"

This statement earned him a frown on Akunadin's part, and was that a flash of undisguised hurt in the man's eyes? He must have been imagining things, as a smirk made the corners of Akunadin's lips turn upwards.

"Ever the stubborn one I see…"

He decided not to grace that comment with a reply, instead he got to work on finding the quickest way to rid himself of Akunadin's presence.

"Since you've satisfied your curiosity, I recommend retiring for the night. Is it getting rather late…"

A mirthful, but also bitter chuckle escaped Akunadin's lips. "If you wanted to be rid of my presence, Seth, you shouldn't have bothered to sugar coat your words. It's no secret you and I are not friends…"

Akunadin's eyes were fixed directly on Seth's azure ones, unblinking and unmoving.

Akunadin knew him _too _well. The man's presence was always strangely unsettling. And it wasn't like him to be bothered or fazed by someone's countenance. But with Akunadin it was different. It was like the man could see right through him, dissecting him layer for layer with his deep brown eyes. It was one of the reasons he couldn't stand the man. Another reason was something he couldn't explain. Ever since the days he met Akunadin there was an immediate dislike present. It seemed mutual, but somehow, maybe it wasn't that simple. He didn't want to know…

Tearing his gaze away from Akunadin's unsettling gaze, he turned around to face the scroll again. "Then leave me be," he told the man, simply and bluntly.

As if oblivious to the words he uttered, Akunadin moved to stand next to him, lowering his gaze onto the scroll.

Narrowing his eyes as the older man's actions, Seth refused to put his sharp tongue to work again. He was tired; the man's continuing presence agitated him even more. He was weary, and wanted to get his work over and done with, so he too, could retreat to his chambers for the night……

"This scroll is but a mere copy of the Chronicles of Pinmei. Pinmei was an adventurer and a historian who lived in the ancient times. His chronicles embark upon a tale concerning an Island of wonder situated in the Atlantic Ocean. This island was called Atlantis respectively and home to an empire in possession of vast and advanced knowledge, lands of rich and fertile grounds, and home to many species of the animal kingdom. The old capitol city was rich in natural resources and there was food in abundance. High mountains offered protection against the Northern wind and across the meadows roamed animals such as elephants and horses, which drank from lakes and rivers. Ten kings reigned over this paradise like island, and the inhabitants lived in perfect harmony,"

Why hadn't he turned around and left? Why was he changing the subject, focussing on the scroll?

After Akunadin finished his explanation, Seth granted himself some time to let the works sink in. Uncrossing his arms from in front of his chest, he tilted his head to the left to study Akunadin's unreadable expression. Akunadin didn't meet his calculating gaze, but let his eyes stay firmly glued upon the scroll.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, before reopening them. Clearly the older man was waiting for him to say something. A frown marring his face, he answered the man's silent question.

"Interesting assumption, Akunadin….However, I should return to more pressing matters, such as sorting these scrolls. Old folk tales are hardly a relevant factor concerning my work…"

His response was hardly subtle in the dismissal of the subject.

"Perhaps not….But without a history to back us up, no matter how small and insignificant it

may seem in the eyes of many, what would represent the face of our people, what would determine our identity. The roots of our origins are more important than you might think….Folk tales or not, Seth…"

It was then that Akunadin's eyes met his scornful gaze. Seth was alarmed with the open hostility that was written all over his face. But what caught his attention the most was the carefully concealed irretrievable sadness hidden in the depths of his eyes.

What he said must have struck a wrong cord in him somehow. …

Not fond of dealing with emotional situations, nor good at offering sincere apologies, he did what he was rather adapt at by now, avoiding problems such as this one.

"Assuming you're correct….I still think the wonders of history should be left to the historians and their scribes, who are capable enough to record the flow of time…" he coolly offered, in a way that said: subject's closed as far as I'm concerned.

At this Akunadin's eyes suddenly hardened.

"_Good night_, Seth," he spat out with barely veiled contempt and with that he whipped his frame around, leaving the room with a whoosh of his cape.

Whatever he had expected Akunadin to do, it was most certainly not something like this….

The older male never did show outright anger, and certainly not directed at him. He always more or less kept his composure.

While his mind wondered over this strange occurrence, the light of the candle died out, losing its spark.

There was definitely more to Akunadin than met the eye, and he was not sure he wanted to know exactly what that was.

There was something about that tale of Atlantis. The tale served as a disqiuse to shroud a hidden message in layers of uncertainty…

Rolling the scroll up, he tucked it away among the others scrolls resting on the shelves, before he left the room with a compelling need to return to the safety of his own private chambers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N:_

_Well, that settles the prologue I guess. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but between the many other fics I've got going in the moment and schoolwork, you're going to be in for one hell of a rough ride. So bear with me, please!_

_Oh, and I hope the characterisation of Akunadin and Seth and their interaction with another was believable, compared to the canon facts. Feel free to tell me if it's off. _

_Constructive criticism is allowed, but pointless cussing in reviews is not. If I get the latter, well I won't be a happy camper, but I'll live…_

_CMG, signing out!_


End file.
